Bellarke Spin The Bottle
by heavenleeingley
Summary: Octavia convinces Clarke to play spin the bottle... BELLARKE FANFICTION BELLAMY/CLARKE CLARKE/FINN


Clarke walks out of the med bay after just stitching a delinquents cut leg, she heads towards her makeshift of a bed before Octavia grabs her arm with a surprising amount of force. "CLARKE! Come join us, we're playing spin the bottle! Octavia screams, clarke just shakes her head telling Octavia shes too tired, unfortunately for clarke, octavia knows her weak spots, ''But don't you want everyone to think your fun'' Clarke looks at octavia and sees her sly smirk, they both know octavias won. Once Octavia realized shes practically won clarke over, she squeals and pulls clarke to the circle of teenagers, all eagerly waiting Clarke's looks at the circle of people and right bang in the middle is an old glass bottle that had somehow remained intact after all these years , she follows the direction to where its pointing and sees Finn, 'Damn' and just 4 spaces beside him is Bellamy 'double damn...'. Clarke turns on her heals and is about to walk away hoping no one will notice...Octavia noticed. ''OH NO YOU DON'T'' Octavia practically pulls Clarke down onto the floor to sit beside her.  
>''Don't worry clarke, just look around you. Most of the people here are pretty damn hot, it will be fine'' Clarke smiles at Octavias comment, not just because it made her feel a little bit better but because she was righy, most of the people here were more than just good looking . Octavia is the first to spin the bottle, it lands on Miller, Octavia almost jumps at the chance to kiss him, whilst bellamy wasn't so amused ''Ohh no, no way, None of you are going to get to kiss my sister'' Octavia pouts''Pwease bell'' He admits defeat as he covers his eyes and sighs a little too loudly. Octavia takes the chance to kiss miller, she puts her hand on the side of his face and slowly brings her lips to meet his for a quick kiss. An obvious tease. Clarkes surprised at how miller seems so satisfied with the quick small peck, clearly octavia has a way with guys. Clarke begins to calm down only to be handed the bottle, her throat starts burning but she still looks as strong as ever. She looks at finn dreading having to kiss him, he broke her heart he left her when his amazing girlfriend raven risked her life to be with him. Even after all the pain he caused clarke he had to make things worse by telling her he still loved her, hes started pestering her every 10 minutes proclaiming his love for her but clarkes better than that. She then looks to bellamy, as attractive as he is, kissing him would be humiliating and maybe the worst thing in the world (right after kissing finn). She puts all her thoughts to one side and tries to live a little by spinning the bottle in the middle, she closes her eyes in hope to open them and find the bottle pointing anyone other than Finn or Bellamy. She opens her eyes and follows the bottles direction. Finn. ''shit'', Octavia then taps clarke on the shoulder and whispers in her ear '' Clarke this is perfect, all you have to do is give him the best kiss of his life to show him what he's missed out on. The perfect revenge'' clarke swallows the bile back her throat, Octavia makes a good appealing point, but why does it have to be with finn! Clarke looks up at finn whose grin goes from one ear the other, she can also hear bellamys slight mumbling something along the lines of ''stupid spacewalker..mubble...mubble''. She reaches across octavia to steal one of the delinquents bottles of moonshine and downs it all, Her vision suddenly gets a little blurry as she hears a few surprised people. With the help of the moonshine clarke sits up and begins to crawl towards finn attempting to mimic a sexy seductive cat, and by the reactions of everyone else, she's nailing it. Once she reaches Finn she gets up and says in a sexy and dominante tone ''lie down'' He does as hes told with everyones eyes on them their mouths wide open at the 'new and improved clarke', She then gets back down on her knees at Finns feet and crawls her way up his body as painfully slowly as she can. She lowers her head to finns all while staring into his eyes, he raises his head to kiss clarke just before she brings her lips to his ear whispering in a low voice '' I want to taste...what you taste like'' Finn can feel his pants tighening and he isnt the only one experiencing it too. Clarke then starts to nibble at his ear, slowly kissing down his neck and tracing little hearts with her tongue then blowing cold air on her wet hearts, Finns hands beguin to wonder up clarkes side sliding her top up as he does so. Once clarke reaches his shirt she brings her head back up to meet Finns, ''I lov-'' Clarke kisses Finn with imense force and passion just before he would finish, She straddles him and she brings his hands above his head linking their fingers, she slides her wet tongue along his bottom lip asking for enterance, he opens his mouth eargerly obviously wanting clarke badly. Knowing how bad Finn wants her almost makes her smile when it finally hit her, everyone was watching her and Finn make out. She lifts her head up leaving a very sad Finn and looks up at the people in the circle, looking every last one in the eye still she sees bellamy His pupils are massive and pure with lust, she can see he wants her just as badly as fin, she takes this chance to tease bellamy, show him up. She grabs fins hand and puts three of his fingers in her mouth she beguins to lick suck and tease never once breaking eye contact with Bellamy, She can see his arrousal through his pants and she can feel Finns pushing aganst her. She decides to give Finn one last lingering kiss and begins to crawl back down him and pauses when her face meets the zip to his pants. She looks up at Finn then to bellmy and licks her lips as she lowers her head and...zips Finns zipper up with her teeth '' You zipper was down, i thought i would help'' She winks at bellamy and gets off of Finn and sits back beside octavica. After 10 minutes clarke gets handed the bottle again, she spins it and it lands on bellamy... The moonshine was far from wearing off but even with a full bottle of moonshine shes still feeling nervous about kissing Bellamy Blake, but before she could think any more about it Bellamys walking towards her, he puts his hand down to help her get up but she ignores it and stands by herself shes about to say the first clever comment that came to her head but bellamy stopped her. He grabbed her and picked her up, she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and looks at him with confusion and lust. He then kisses her with more passion than she had ever felt. Clarke begins to deepen the kiss but he pulls away '' After seeing you with space walker over there, i cant let you go to your tent alone now could i princess?'' He says it with his usual condescending tone but it was lavished with lust. He walked into her tent with clarke still wrapped around his waist, He kissed her while everyone outside were screaming,whooping and cheering and even a few handing over their rations to other people, obviously there had been some kind of bet. Clarke put her hand to bellamys face, making sure to take all the kiss in. It had the same passion as the one with fin had but this kiss has something more...It tasted like joy, and joy tasted better on earth.<p> <p>


End file.
